Equestria Girls (Rewritten)
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: AU Equestria Girls. Twilight and her friends travel through the portal to the alternate dimension to retake the Elements of Harmony and Spike is go on a secret mission with his new friend. (The romance will be among the OCs only. No shipping happen with the Mane 6 or Sunset.) This was requested by the guy named retro mania.
1. The Princess Summit

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 1 The Princess Summit

After a long travel by train, Princess Twilight and her friends finally arrive at the Crystal Empire.

But due to that this is the first summit of her, she feeling not only just excited but also nervous.

"What do you mean you are nervous and excited at the same time, darling?"Asked Rarity

"If it was me, I would have feel the same like Twilight. Because-"Said Fluttershy

"Because... it is NERVICITED!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Nervicited? Seriously?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It is real, Rainbow Dash! It is a word of how everypony uses to describe the pony is very excited about doing something

but... also wanna roll up and rolling as a tiny little ball and crying at the same time!"Said Pinkie Pie as she's rolling herself like a ball.

"Yeah... whatever..."Said Rainbow Dash

"By the way, where is your crown?"Asked Applejack after she's notice that her friend didn't wearing a crown.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVEN'T FORGOT IT BACK IN PONYVILLE, HAVE YOU?!"Asked Rarity

"Relax, Rarity. I let Spike taking care of it."Said Twilight and Spike's showing his crush the crown in his bag.

"So... should we go to the castle now?"Asked Applejack

"Well... we're done checking things here. We can."Said Rarity and she's walk with her friends to the Crystal Castle.

Later, they enter the Crystal Castle and got greeted by the guards, Twilight actually walks bump into the orange one.

Before her and her friends, the other three Princesses of Equestria, her mentor, Princess Celestia and her younger sister

Princess Luna and the last one, Princess Cadence, Twilight's sister-in-law. The three princesses walk down from their thrones

to the newest Princess of Equestria and greet her.

"Twilight!"Said Cadence as she's hugging her sister-in-law with her forelegs.

"You all must tired. Go and take a sleep for tonight. We will start the discussion tomorrow instead."Said Celestia

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Everypony

Later, they all go to their rooms, unpack what they need, and go get sleep. Many hours later, after midnight for a few hours, a unicorn in cloak sneaks into

castle, past the group of royal guards and heading into Twilight's room. The unicorn slowly goes to the nearby bed of Twilight but stop for a moment when seeing that

Spike is groaing about Rarity in his dream. With seeing that Spike is still asleep, the unicorn keeps moving forward and get the saddlebag of Twilight and then get her

crown out from the saddlebag. Then, the unicorn sneaks out to rooms of all friends of Twilight and do the same thing. The unicorn now got all of the Elements of Harmony

and prepare to leave but then a royal guard spotted her and blurt out the warning.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"Shouted Royal Guard and the unicorn quickly run away. The Princesses and the Element bearers

come out to see what is happening and see the chasing between the mysterious cloaked unicorn and the Royal Guard.

Twilight's notice all of the Elements of Harmony in the saddlebag of the mysterious unicorn and tell the others about this.

"Then after him... or her! NOW!"Shouted Rainbow Dash and she's fly out to assist the Royal Guard with Twilight while the others

still keep running follow them from behind. Rainbow and Twilight manage to grab the unicorn and reveal her face to be ruby-maned unicorn mare.

"Get away from me!"Said Ruby-maned Mare and she's blast Twilight and Rainbow away with her magic and take her saddlebag back and run to the room

that is at the end of the line. She's open the door, enter it and lock it.

"What are we gonna do?"Asked Rarity

"I got this!"Said Celestia and she's use her magic to blast the door, destroyed it.

But when they enter the room, there is no sign of the thief anywhere.

"Where can she go?"Asked Spike

"So... is anypony know that mare before?"Asked Twilight

"I know..."Said Celestia as she's step toward to Twilight.

"Who is she, Princess Celestia?"Asked Twilight

"My former student, she came before you. And her name... is Sunset Shimmer."Said Celestia


	2. The Strange New World Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 2 The Strange New World Part 1

After the robbery, Twilight and her friends are listening to the story of the former student of Princess Celestia,

Sunset Shimmer who changed from the nice student like Twilight into a bitter and arrogant mare. She also tell them

that if the Elements of Harmony gone with her, Equestria is now lost the greatest defense. So she's tasked Twilight

and her friends to go and get them back. But they must do it in time because the mirror portal that Susnet used will

work for only just 4 days and will have to wait for at least 3 months to be activate once again.

"No worry, Princesses, we will get the Elements back in time. We promise."Said Twilight

"Have a safe travel, Twilight."Said Cadence

"Hope that luck is on your side, Princess Twilight and friends."Said Luna

"Okay girls... here we go!"Said twilight and all of her friends, including Spike, jump into the mirror

and then everything begins to spinning around in multiple colors and all of the sudden, everything goes black.

Later...

"... ooh..."Groaned Twilight and then she's see Spike before her but he is now a monitor lizard!

"SPIKE!"Said Twilight

"What had happened to you?!"Asked Rarity

"You girls should ask yourselves the same too!"Said Spike and the girls see a fountain nearby and go to take a look.

They're shock now that they're appear to be human teenagers! They all have hands, stand on two legs and black hairs,

except for Applejack, who is still got the blonde hair. Twilight and Applejack have tanend skins while Rarity, Fluttershy and

Pinkie Pie appear as completely white. For Rainbow Dash, she is also white a little bit yellow. They all also wearing

the clothes that they're not even wear back in Equestria. Twilight's wearing a grey shirt with long grey skirt, making her

looking like a business lady. Rarity is in a outfit of the rich English lady. Fluttershy's weraing the cloth of the hippie.

Pinkie Pie is in black shirt with pink jacket and a long pink jean. Applejack is wearing an white shirt and long jean of cowgirl.

For Rainbow Dash, she's wearing the no arms black shirt and short blue jean. They all are trying to get up and standing on their

two legs but end up fall into the fountain thre girls riding bikes toward them see Twilight and her friends in the fountain.

"What are you girls doing in that fountain?"Asked Spanish-Japanese Girl

"We are... umm... the heat of the Sun is too much!"Said Twilight and all of her friends do the facepalm.

"I'll pretend that you all just got were an accident. Oh! And my name is Isabella Akira."Said Isabella as she's helping Twilght get up.

"Thanks Isabella."Said Twilight

"And these two are my friends, Laura Zeel and Elizabeth C. Florence."Said Isabella as she's looking at the English girls who came with

her are helping the other Twilight's friends up from the fountain.

"I assume that you all just moved here because I never saw you girls around here before."Said Isabella

"So... where did you all came from?"Asked Elizabeth

"We're from... umm..."Said Applejack as she's looking at the statue of horse with rider. She quickly rejects

that idea because she just can't tell these girls and she and her friends came from an alternate dimesnion.

"Well..."Said Rarity and she's see corndogs cart neaby with 'corndog' on it.

"Corndog?"Asked Rarity

"You mean... Cornwall? County of Cornwall from England?"Asked Laura

"Yes, IT IS!"Said Rarity

"We moved from Plymouth five years ago too. Glad to see the other English people around here."Said Elizabeth as she's shook Rarity's hand.

"The name is Rarity, and here are Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. And of course, we came from Cornwall."Said Rarity with a nervous face.

"What about you three? Where did you girls came from?"Asked Isabella

"Well... uhh..."Said Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash

"Let me guess... these two are from Brazil and this one is from Vietnam, right?"Asked Isabella

"Yep! Indeed... we both are from Brazil!"Said Twilight

"This is Twilight Sparkle and my name is Applejack."Said Appeljack

"And your guess is right! I am from... Vietnam. And the name is Rainbow Dash."Said Rainbow Dash

"So... do you girls wanna come with us? We're heading for a lunch."Said Isabella

"Thank you but-"Said Twilight

"No worry it's not that far. Walking will only just take a little bit slower only."Said Elizabeth

"See you all there! And here is the map for the newcomers!"Said Laura and she's give the map of

the city to the girls and she's ride out with her friends.

"So... Twilight... what should we do?"Asked Spike and then Rainbow Dash picks him and carry him.

"Follow them. They maybe our only help."Said Twilight


	3. The Strange New World Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 3 The Strange New World Part 2

The girls following the three girls who they just met at the fountain to the Mexican food shop that those girls are heading to.

Twilight and her friends enter the cafe with them and order the foods and drinks. Twilight told the waiter and her friends and

herself can't eat meat and ask for something that are fruits or vegetables only.

"So you girls are vegetarians, huh?"Asked Waiter

"Yes... we're vegetarians."Said Rainbow Dash

"Yep."Said Applejack

"So you six ordered Chimichanga, Mexican pizza and Tacos with no meat while you three have the normal ones, right?"Asked Waiter

"Yes."Said Elizabeth

"And the drinks?"Asked Waiter

"Coke would good."Said Isabella

"All of you?"Asked Waiter

"Indeed."Said Laura

"Anything else?"Asked Waiter

"Nope."Said Isabella

"So let me repeat the order again. You ladies ordered two trays of Mexican pizzas, the normal one and no meat one.

And nine of Chimichangas and eighteen of Tacos that you all will share as two each one with the drink as a jug of coke.

Am I correct, ladies?"Asked Waiter

"Yep. Very correct."Said Laura

"If you need me or the others, using the bell."Said The Waiter as he's pointing to the bell on the center of the table.

Then, he's walk away to the kitchen and give order to the chefs.

"So... what bring you six here to Florida?"Asked Isabella

"What?"Asked Rarity

"We're in the city called New Zaragoza, Florida, one of the states in the continent of North America."Said Elizabeth

"Ooh... well..."Said Fluttershy

"We're here to find a meany girl who had stole something that very valuable from all of us. So we tracked her down here

and meet each other and become friends and then you all came in and-"Said Pinkie Pie but then got shut by Twilight.

"Excuse us... for a moment, please?"Asked Twilight

"... okay..."Said Isabella and the six girls leave the table and heading into the toilet for ladies.

In the Ladies' Toilet...

"Pinkie! What were you thinking?!"Asked Twilight

"Telling them about what we are!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Nope, sugarcube! You can't tell them about who we really are!"Said Applejack

"Why not?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie Pie, they may end up calling us crazy and may don't wanted to have anything to do with us ever again."Said Rarity

"You has the point, Rare."Said Rainbow Dash

"Yeah... wonder what could happen if we got our cover blown!"Said Fluttershy

"That was very close, I admit that."Said Spike

"And can this day get any weirder?"Asked Rarity

Meanwhile, in the outer space, near ring of Planet Uranus, a small alien fleet comes out from the hyperspace.

The fleet appears to be formed up from the Giant Flying Centipede-like Creatures called by their users as the Destroyers.

Inside each of them, crawling with the dog-sized winged scorpion-like creatures called the Flyers and the Humanoid Scorpions

called Troopers. All of these alien creatures appear to be cyborgs and sort of talking with the insectoid accent.

At the brain of the leader of this living fleet, the humanoid cheetah in black cybernetic armor with breathing mask

is sitting on the command chair near the brain. Then, a Trooper walks into the brain chamber and heading to him.

"Lord Rosan, we're in the Garrence System now. All Scouting Trons that were gave by the pirates are now ready for the mission."Said Trooper

"Send them down. I wanted those rebels to be punish for their crime against the Imperial Union."Said Rosan

"As you said, my Lord."Said Trooper and he's leave the brain chamber.

Later, 8 of robots called Trons are send out to Planet Garrence aka Earth to find the enemies of him.


	4. Meet Cid

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 4 Meet Cid

After having a chat in the toilet, the girls come out and found that meals was already served. So they quickly get back to the table

and sit back and begin to eat the foods they ordered. Twilight also told Isabella and her friends that Pinkie is random and a 'bit' much of party girl.

This make those girls drop their questions in their minds about what did Pinkie had told them a few minutes ago immediately. As they're eating their lunches,

a ruby-haired girl in outfit that similar to Twilight enters the shop and go to the bar. She orders a glass of cold Hibiscus tea and two Cheese Tamales.

Twilight and her friends are looking at her like they saw her from somewhere else and when she turns to look at them, they quickly back to eating lunches of them.

When the waiter and bartender serve her what she ordered. Then, she paid them and go to the door. As she's leaving the shop, her eyes are looking directly at the six girls

and their African monitor lizard. After have enough with looking at them, she's leave the shop.

"Phew..."Whispered Fluttershy

"I bet you girls already met her."Said Elizabeth

"Who?"Asked Rarity

"You mean the redhead girl that just left?"Asked Applejack

"That's Sunset Shimmer. And as a friendly word of advice, Stay. Away. From. Her!"Said Laura

"What trouble she caused to you girls?"Asked Rarity

"She stole our boyfriends from us!"Said Elizabeth

"She's dating all three of them?!"Asked Rarity

"Sort of. She just came in, begin to flirting and seducing at our boyfriends."Said Isabella

"And as time go by, they finally broke up with us and go for her!"Said Laura

"Hoping that you all don't give up hope on them yet."Said Rarity

"Well... she didn't decided yet that who will be her boyfriend. They're still competing for her."Said Elizabeth

"That is so romantic!"Said Rarity

"RARITY!"Said Everyone, except Spike, Isabella, Elziabeth and Laura.

"But also evil! Romantically evil! Yes, that's it!"Said Rarity and then the door opens again and four boys quickly rush in. Two of them appear to be English

while other two are Dutch. They all turn to look at the girls. Twilight and her friends are looking at the eyes of their new friends and judging how Isabella,

Elizabeth and Laura are looking at them, these three must be their ex-boyfriends that rejected them and go for Sunset Shimmer. They all walk toward to the girls,

this made those three are sparking their hopes about their boyfriends are coming back to them.

"Hi James..."Said Isabella

"Hi William..."Said Elizabeth

"Hi Tim..."Said Laura

"Hi girls."Said Tim

"Ahem! I, Cid, your friend is also here too!"Said Cid

"Did you happened to saw Sunset came here?"Asked James and this question immediately crushing their hearts into pieces.

"She just left!"Said Isabella

"To where?!"Asked Tim

"We don't know. That depends on luck if you wanna see her again soon."Said Laura

"Let's go find her!"Said William and he's run out from the food shop with his friends/competitors.

"Here we go again..."Said Cid as he's walking after them slowly but suddenly, change to the toilet instead.

"Ex-boyfriends, I presume."Said Rarity

"Those two English boys are James Drake and William Levant. Ex-boyfriends of Isabella and Elizabeth."Said Laura

"And Laura's ex-boyfriend is the Dutch boy that run out with them. His name is Tim van Dirk."Said Isabella

"What about they guy that came with them and just go into the toilet?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"That's Cid. He doesn't do anything much. A dull guy, he is."Said Isabella

"For some unknown and bizarre reasons, he's love to spending time alone with himself more than with any of his friends."Said Elizabeth and then Cid's walk out from

the toilet and go out fro mthe food shop and walk away. But Spike's notice that he's go on left instead of right, which is completely opposite from the way

that his friends just went. With no one noticing him, Spike jumps down to the ground and sneak out from the food shop and following where is Cid going.

Later, Cid's walk into an alley. He's walk to the edge of it. Then, he's begin pulling his face out, which turns out to be a mask and revealing his true identity.

After he took off the mask, he changed from a human boy into a humanoid reptilian alien. Then, he's open the trash can and jump in it.

Spike had seen the whole thing and decided to follow to find out what is really going on. After he entered the trash can, he's fall into the

tube that sending him to a teleporting machine and he's got teleported to somewhere else.

Later, at Unknown Location...

"*WARP!*"

"Whoa... that was weird!"Said Spike but when he seeing his surroundings, it's get weirder!

"WOW!"Said Spike and he's looking around himself. He is now in a dome! An underwater dome!

Walking around him are many kind of various beings that he never know or even to think of their existence before.

Some are humanoid purple damselflies, some are humanoid blue cheetahs and some are humanoid black reptilians.

What they have in common are that most of them are wearing long robes and some of them having turbans on their heads.

"I bet Rarity's question just got answered. It can get weirder."Said Spike and then the being that was Cid appears behind him but now he's now wearing armor and cape.

"Hey! What're you doing here?!"Asked Cid

"Umm... following you..."Said Spike


	5. Magical Experiment

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 5 Magical Experiment

After found that Spike had followed him, Cid is now in a very dangerous situation. Not only from let an outsider came but

also risking everyone in this underwater fort to be found by the natives of the planet. He had saw many alien movies while

he's with his human friends and those movies showed him how the humans dealing with the aliens that infiltrated their planet.

They eliminate them with no mercy, doing horrible experiments on them or imprisoned them and treating them like they're animals.

"Well... what're you gonna do to me?"Asked Spike as he's looking at Cid with nervous face that filling with a bit of scare.

And then, a beep voice from the watch of Cid is beeping. So he decided to deal with Spike later.

"I gotta go now. I'll deal with you later."Said Cid and he's run away from Spike.

"Hey wait!"Said Spike and he's run after Cid. Cid runs into the control room where his superior is waiting for him.

"Sorry for the delay, Your Highness."Said Cid as he's bowing himself down. Spike sees this and quickly do as well.

"Your Highness?"Asked Spike and then a female humanoid blue cheetah with long black hair in black dress walks toward to them.

"This is Princess Zazia of the Saador dynasty, the true heir of the Imperial Union."Said Cid

"Rise, Knight Cid."Said Zazia and Cid slowly raises himself up.

"The last time I saw you, which is yesterday, you don't even married yet."Said Zazia

"With all due respect Your Highness, he is not my hatchling."Said Cid

"And I'm look nothing like him at all! His face didn't point out like me or tail like me!"Said Spike

"She's think you're my hatchling because you look just like one. My species, the Marashans, look exactly like you

when they were just hatchlings and when the hatchlings growing up, they will lookig more humanoid, including their faces

and the tail will slowly shrink back as well until they're teenagers."Said Cid

"If he's not a hatchling of yours or anyone else in here, where he did came from?"Asked Zazia

"He... is an outsider!"Said Cid

"And you let it in?!"Asked Zazia

"No, I'm followed him. I'm sorry for causing you guys trouble but I just wondering where did he go."Said Spike

"We'll deal with you later. For now, we got something more serious."Said Zazia and she's turn to look at Cid.

"The fleet of the Imperial Union had arrived at the time of midday of this planet. Their fleet is settled beyond

the planetary ring of the planet that the natives of this planet called Uranus. They sent out 8 Trons out here

to searching for us. We can't let them know about our underwater forts."Said Zazia

"Wait! There's more than one of this?"Asked Spike

"Another one is locating above us. On the underwater hill."Said Cid

"So... anymore questions?"Asked Zazia and Spike's raise his claw.

"What is it?"Asked Zazia

"What is Imperial Union, what are Trons and who is Lord Rosan?"Asked Spike

"Cid can explain those on the way to the mission."Said Zazia

"Wait! What?!"Asked Cid

Meanwhile, in the Town of New Zaragoza...

"I wonder where Spike is rigth now? I can't believe I let him go with notice!"Said Twilight

"You all have nothing to worry. Some of our neighbors also disappeared in the morning or midday

and by the end of the day, they all always come back in one piece."Said Isabella

"If you say so..."Said Twilight

"Come on! Let's go shopping! We'll go buy the school uniforms for you girls."Said Laura

Later, they arrive at the mall and go the clothes department. The most exciting one is Rarity,

who really love clothes. They heading to the store named Beauty and Fabulous.

At the Counter of Beauty and Faboulous store...

"We would like to buy six school uniforms for our new friends."Said Isabella

"Which school?"Asked The Shopkeeper

"Ramirez High School."Said Isabella

"Let me check what I have in the stock."Said The Shopkeeper and he's go to the storeroom to find what his customers wanted.

Five minutes later, he's walk out with six packs of school uniforms that the girls wanted.

"There you go."Said The Shopkeeper and he's give them to Twilight and her friends.

"Here."Said Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura as they're paying for Twilight and her friends.

Twilight and her friends feeling so guilty that they must let them paying for them. Twice now in this day.

Later, Outside of the Mall...

"So... you girls wanna go now?"Asked Elizabeth

"We don't wanna bother any of you anymore. We can be on our own, I think."Said Twilight

"If you girls insist..."Said Laura and then Isabella's give them the numbers of her and her friends.

"Call us if you need anything else."Said Isabella

Later, at the Evening in the Apartment...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"The door is not locked!"Said Sunset and the William, James and Tim quickly rush in.

They also bring flowers, a box of chocolates and some comic books with them.

"So... which one of us you will choose?"Asked James as he's offering her his flowers.

"Hmm... well..."Said Sunset as she's thinking and then she's got an idea.

"Wait here."Said Sunset and she's walk to her bedroom. Later, she's walk out with a crown on her head a necklack with five jewels on it.

"I got these from a 'voodoo magician' who told me they have the undisputed power, making the Mayan Kings and Queens from many generations

to be able to stabilized all Mayan tribes that were under their rules before the Spaniards came. Would you guys like testing them for me?

You guys may got some sort of the super awesome powers and may got handsomer..."Said Sunset as she's making sweet eyes to them.

"The handsomest will become my boyfriend. Like this deal?"Asked Sunset as the boys are looking at each other. At first, they're not sure

about this or even believe that magicis exist. But if who-will-soon-be-his-girl of them wanted this, they should let her try one.

"Well... we don't believe that magic is exist. So give us your best shot."Said Tim

"We also doubt that would work."Said William

"As you wished for..."Said Sunset and then the Elements of Harmony begin to glow and Sunset's blast the magic out to the boys.

With the evil within Sunset, the magic had got corrupted and the blast had transform the boys into the demonic beings instead.

When the smoke clear, Susnet's look up at the boys and seeing three demonic beings stand before her. William transformed into

a humanoid one-horned Spider Monkey, James transformed into a 10 ft. tall fire-breathing Vulture while Tim transformed into

a 10 ft. tall a humanoid Peccary.

"ROARRR!"

"This... is gonna be fun!"Said Sunset with a sinister smile.


	6. Sharing Secrets

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 6 Sharing Secrets

As Twilight and her friends are gathering what they can find for the sleep of the coming night. Spike and Cid are going

on a dangerous mission to searching for the Scouting Trons that sent by Lord Rosan and destroy them before they can locate

the underwater forts where Princess Zazia and her friends are living in.

On the Building...

"So... what are these Trons look like?"Asked Spike

"They look almost like the Celans, the species of sapient insects that you saw in the fort. Well... mainly..."Said Cid

"And how are we gonna destroy one when we found one?"Asked Spike

"Leave that to me."Said Cid as he's still keep looking out for one of those Trons.

"So... how are you and those rebellions got here?"Asked Spike

"Why should I tell you?"Asked Cid

"We're friends now, duh!"Said Spike

"You're not my friend. Just a meddler. And if I told you about where we came from or what we are,

the others are going have me banish and capture you and have you executed for knowing about our existence."Said Cid

"Ooh..."Said Spike but he's still wanna know more about Cid and the others that came with him.

"How about a bargain? If you told me about yourself and the others, I gonna tell about mine and my friends."Said Spike

"Why should I take an interest in the Garrencians? They're still in the lower stage of being a civilization."Said Cid

"Fine... I'll tell about mine first. Me and my friends are not Garrencians, we're from Equestria. And believe it or not,

it is an alternate dimension. We're not from here, like you and the other friends of your."Said Spike

"Okay, now you got my attention. Tell me more."Said Cid

"Well... it's all begin with-"Said Spike and he's begin his tale about Twilight and her friends, from the day she moved to

Ponyville and fought against Nightmare Moon and turned her back into Princess Luna, a battle against Discord, a battle against

Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings and saving the Crystal Empire from King Sombra. He told Cid about the Elements of Harmony and

the Crystal Heart and even about the Princesses of Equestria and how it was founded. Cid can't even believe what he just heard,

an alternate dimension with its inhabitants are mainly being peaceful beings. He can't just believe that!

"Now... your turn..."Said Spike

"*Sigh!*... I am a knight in an organization called Order of Darkness and Light or also known as Imperial Knights. It is an organization for the special

people who possessed with the ability called chakra. It gives the knights the powers. Many thousands of generations of us serving the Imperial Union

for 5000 years. The Order of Darkness and Light engaged into many wars that caused by the trading and banking organizations and always be able to

solve many of those problems before they will get out of control. There are two types of training in it, Fire-users and Water-users are in the side of Light

while the Earth-users and Air-users are in the side of the Darkness. I, myself is the Water-user."Said Cid

"And... what about the Imperial Union and that Lord Rosan guy?"Asked Spike

"The Imperial Union was formed up from the great Seven Empires that were once competing against one another to control the galaxy. For a hundred of years that

all of them engaged into a war called Hundred Year War to gain control of the galaxy. The war keeps raging for a hundred of years until the the rulers of all

empires know how much tiring their citizens and their soldiers are. So they all finally come together and offer peace for one another and then signed the treaty

to fused their empires together as one empire, the Imperial Union. For Lord Rosan... he is nothing but the traitor who serving the new ruler of the Imperial Union."Said Cid

"Why's he the traitor? What did he done?"Asked Spike

"He helped his Master, Lord Claso, to become the new Emperor of the Imperial Union. Then, he declared Princess Zazia and her followers as the traitors,

along with the nobles that refused to join him and formed their own from the trading and banking organizations that survived from the first wave of war

like the Galactic Trading Company, Currency Corporation, Society of Science and the Resource Hunting Department into the government called

the Confederacy of United Systems to save their own kinds from this madness. As the galaxy is shattering apart because of this civil war,

the pirates, bounty hunters, smugglers and slave traders formed their own government called the Crowned Republic of Nomads,

the government that piracy, slave trading and selling goods that the Imperial Union won't allow are legal to do."Said Cid

"Can you tell me about the Seven Empires that formed the Imperial Union?"Asked Spike as he's looking at the setting Sun.

"The Seven Empires are the empires of the seven major races in the galaxy. There are Turman Empire, Harish Empire, Zaragon Empire, Mernucian Empire, Osrak Empire,

Celan Empire and Jaadian Empire. They are the greatest empires because they have many of resources, finest weapons and the very vast territories."Said Cid

"WOW!"Said Spike and then the Sun is completely set and the nighttime arrive. Then, a beeping voice happen.

"There are two of them coming!"Said Cid and he's grab something at his belt, press its button and then a blue plasma blade appear.

"What is that?!"Asked Spike

"Plasma Blade. There three kinds of them, longsword type and scimitar type are common for the knights in Order of the Darkness and Light

while the back-sword type are commonly use by the pirates, bounty hunters and military leaders. Rarely see in slave traders and smugglers.

And the one I'm using right now is scimitar type."Said Cid and then two Scouting Trons flying down from the sky and blasting them with their spear-headed.

Then, they slowing their jets down and waiting for the right moment to attack.

"The Flying Trons with the heavily modification by the Imperial Union, huh? Let see how tough they are!"Said Cid

"Wait! They didn't look like insects or like this since they were created?"Asked Spike

"No, these two were originally just the Flying Trons, the self-aware war machines that got released from the space warships to assist the warships that released them."Said Cid

"They are looking like flying spears with firepower, how harmful they can be?"Asked Spike and then more six of them come down from the sky.

"You shouldn't said that."Said Cid

"Sorry..."Said Spike and then Cid's jump out as the Scouting Trons are charging to him as well. With his Plasmad Blade, he's slash the first one

into three pieces and then use his water power by water in the watering holes in the nearby alley to splash into them and distract them and give

other three of them the slash of his. As he's falling down, he uses his water to power to carry him and let him stand on it. With himself standing

on the pillar made of water, he's let the other four of them to charge and him and then he's jump up and use his power to let the water splash into

them and malfunctioning their systems and fall down to the ground to be destroyed.

"Job... is finish..."Said Cid

Later at night, Spike returns to the park where he, Twilight and the others first came. With his good sense of smell, he's tracking Twilgiht and the others

into the old hut and sneaking in and sleep nearby Twilight. Twilight's open her eyes a bit and see Spike.

"Oh, there you are Spike."Said Twilight

Meanwhile, at the street where the fight between Cid and the Scouting Trons took place. The three of the Scouting Trons that got splashed

into the water by Cid reactivate and fly out to continue their mission to find the hiding place of the rebellions of the Imperial Union.


	7. Search for Enemies Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 7 Search For Enemies Part 1

Next day, Twilight and her friends got up from their sleep and go into the woods with the school uniforms that

their new friends had gave them yesterday. Then, they heading to school to meet Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura.

Later, at Front lawn of Ramirez High School...

"Glad that you girls came."Said Isabella

"And have you girls see our ex-boyfriends?"Asked Elizabeth

"Their parents called us yesterday night, seeing that if we saw them. We repiled that the last time we saw them

was while we three were having lunches at the Mexican food shop the midday of yesterday."Said Laura

"And they also didn't come here today as well. They never skip school with no reason and will always

and at least tell their parents or one of their friends why they can't come. But... this... they were

just like... disappeared! And with no trace!"Said Isabella

"Hmm... well... what do you girls think?"Asked Twilight

"They were going after Sunset, right? Why don't we ask her?"Asked Applejack

"We already did but she said that she have nothing to do with their disappearance."Said Isabella

"You girls knew that she may lying... right?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We may hate her but I don't think she is that bad."Said Elizabeth

"I GOT A PLAN!"Shouted Rarity and everyone turns to look at her. Later, everyone goes back on their own business.

"I got a plan!"Whispered Rarity

"What is it, Rarity?"Asked Twilight

"We're going follow back to where she lives! Then we may find out what is going on!"Whispered Rarity

"After school right?"Asked Elizabeth

"Yes, after school..."Said Rarity and she's walk in with her friends into the school building.

Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura take their new friends to their first class, history class, which is

fascinating Twilight when she's learn about the expansion of the French Empire and the Ottoman Empire

and their alliance with one another to stand against a common threat. Later, they heading to science lab

for the science class. After the 2 hours of learning in science class, they go to the cafeteria for lunch.

There, they meet Cid, who is sitting and eating sandwich and drinking cherry juice alone. So the girls decided

to come and sit with him.

"Hey... Cid... do you see or know why our ex-boyfriends didn't came today?"Asked Elizabeth

"Nope."Said Cid

"Really?"Asked Laura

"Yep."Said Cid and he's take a bite on his sandwich.

"Do you know where they are?"Asked Isabella

"Nope."Said Cid and he's swallow his bite of sandwich and take another bite.

"Did you even care about them?"Asked Twilight

"Yep."Said Cid and he's swallow his bite of sandwich and drink his cherry juice.

"Argh! He is no help at all!"Said Rarity as Cid's finished drinking all of his juice and eat the last piece of sandwich and then leave.

"I can't believe that he is... is... is... like this!"Said Rarity

"Well... as also spent sometimes with him while we were dating his friends. He is the person who doesn't do much."Said Isabella

Later, at Boy's Toilet...

"... female beings... always think of the finest males of them..."Whispered Cid and he's pull off his mask and reveal his true identity

and then he's change his school uniform to the Imperial Knight's armor and cape and activate the secret entrance behind the wall and jump

inside the tube. He's fell into the teleporting machine and he's got teleport to the underwater fort where the rebels are live in.

Meanwhile, at the Imperial Union's fleet, in the Brain Chamber of the Commanding Destroyer...

"My Lord..."Said Trooper as he's walking into the brain chamber.

"What is it?"Asked Rosan as he's sitting on his command chair, not even turn to look at his soldier.

"Five of eight of the Scouting Trons were destroyed. The other three got reactivated and continue their search."Said Trooper

"Connecting the scanning systems to their eyes. I wanted the location of the rebels to be discovered."Said Rosan

In the meantime, at the Control Room of Underwater Fort #1...

"Impossible!"Said Cid

"I also wanted to beleive that but the hidden cameras of us saw three of them are still flying out there

and still searching for this fort. So you must go back and hunt them down and destroy them."Said Zazia

"Aren't the others are available? The people may suspect why did I suddenly disappear."Said Cid

"We got you a cover. There is a Tron that we programmed to look like exactly like you, physically and mentally, to be at the school

in your place so you can go on the mission without get suspect by your Garrencian friends and the others."Said Zazia

"Very well... as long as that we won't got discovered..."Said Cid he's salute to his Princess and leave the control room.

Later, in the toilet of boys at Ramirez High School, the Tron version of Cid walks out fro mthe secret entrance and walk out

of the toilet to continue the things that the real one were doing in the school before he left for the secret mission.

Three hours later, at the Front lawn...

"Before we go on our search, I would like to five this to you girls."Said Isabella and she's give Twilight and her friends the papers.

"The school was setting up a food festival at the park where we met yesterday. So we would like to invite you all to join us."Said Elizabeth

"Wait a minute! How can they setting up a festival in just a day?"Asked Applejack

"With two of the best students like these two. Anything can be possible."Said Laura as she's pointing to the two boys who walking pass them.

"Who?"Asked Fluttershy

"Those two. Victor and Jim, those two brothers are absolutely big genius and also the great inventors.

They can accomplish a massive invention in just a one day. There's nothing these two can't create."Said Isabella

"How can they do that in one day?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It maybe something that you don't wanna question them. It's very hard to understand how they did what they always do."Said Isabella

"Remind us to someone else around here."Said Rarity as she and her friends are looking at Pinkie Pie.

"Why are you all looking at me? There is something on my face?! AAAAHHH! GET IT OFF! WHATEVER IT IS,

GET IT OFF! AAAAHHHH! HEELLLPPP!"Shouted Pinkie Pie as she's begin to running around in crazy.

Then, Sunset's walk out from the school and looking at Twilight and her friends with her sinister eyes as she's walk passing them.

"Okay... let's follow Sunset to where she's going."Said Twilight and she's follow the others to find out where Sunset is now.


	8. Search for Enemies Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 8 Search For Enemies Part 2

After studied at school, Twilight and her friends go out with Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura to find out where Sunset Shimmer is living.

In the meantime, Cid is going after the his enemies, the Scouting Trons that sent by Lord Rosan to find out where the the rebellions are hiding.

On the Roof the Warehouse near the Harbor...

"Where are you three?"Asked Cid as he's looking out for any sign of three survived Scouting Trons.

And suddenly, the laser rain falling down and almost hit him. The three Scouting Trons flying down

from the sky and then dive down into the sea. Cid saw this and quickly opens his comlink to tell

everyone in the underwater forts to know about the incoming threat.

"Princess Zazia! This is Knight Cid! The Scouting Trons are heading into the sea. Repeat! They're in the sea now!"Said Cid

"Copy that, we will prepare all weapons to destroy them. Stay on high ground, watching out if they had returned to the surface."Said Zazia

"Yes, Your Majesty."Said Cid and he's use his power to control the water in teh sea to come to him and let him stand on it. With himself standing

on the pillar made of water, he's jump high in the sky and landing on the nearest building and then sit down and begin the meditation.

Meanwhile, in the Town, at Sunset Shimmer's apartment...

"There she is."Said Twilight as she's looking at Sunset goes into the apartment.

After she's went into the apartment, they don't see her until she's enter her room

and seeing go into her bedroom. Then, she's come out her bedroom with normal outfit.

They still looking at her for 30 minutes and when the girls are about to give up,

Sunset begins her move by open her backpack and get the necklace that made from five

gems of the Elements of Harmony wear it. After she weared the necklace, she's get out

of her room and heading downstairs. They thought that she would go to the park that

holding the food festival, which on her left direction, she's go on her right instead.

"Why did she goes that way? The food festival is on the other side!"Whispered Elizabeth

"That is what we're going to find out!"Said Twilight

"Let's go!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's go with her friends and continue to follow Sunset.

40 minutes later, in the Deep Sea, at the Benthic Zone...

"Your Highness! We detected three movements directing toward to us!"Said Celan Soldier

"Those Trons are here! Activate the ray-shield and have all weapons prepared!"Said Zazia

"Yes sir!"Said Celan Commander and he's order the engineers to activate he ray-shield all soldiers to be in battle position.

When three Scouting Trons coming nearer and nearer and seeing the light of the underwater forts. They quickly heading to them

and begin the attack by shooting laser out to them but impossible for all of their shots to break the shield.

At the Imperial Union's fleet in the Outer Space near Planet Uranus, in the Brain Chamber of the Commanding Destroyer...

"My Lord, the survived Scouting Trons had located and began their attack on the bases of the rebels.

The bases are appear to be underwater forts with the heavy firepowers and have the well ray-shielded.

There're nothing that they can do now. Should you order an invasion?"Asked Trooper

"No... I have other plan for them to be drive off."Said Rosan and he's get up from his command chair andturn to face his soldier.

"Order the Scouting Trons to leave those forts and heading to the nearest city. Attack it and let them lie to the people of Garrence

that they were sent by the infiltrating rebels to attacking them. The government of the planet will immediately send an army to drive

them out or even destroy them for us."Said Rosan

"As you said, my Lord."Said Trooper and he's leave the brain chamber.

Meanwhile, in the Town of New Zaraogza, at the Abandoned Warehouse...

"What is she doing here?"Asked Twilight as she and her friends are looking and their target, Sunset Shimmer,

who is now walking toward to the old abandoned warehouse. Then, she's take off her backpack and take a crown out and wear it.

Then, she's open the door and then three figures walk out from the warehouse. The girls can't believe what are they seeing because

what are they seeing are three demonic animal-like beings are standing before Sunset and doing no harm to her at all.

One is a humanoid one-horned Spider Monkey, another one is a 10 ft. tall fire-breathing Vulture and the another one is 10 ft. tall humanoid Peccary.

"Who're voting for retreat right now say yes."Said Isabella

"Yes!"Said Everyone and they all quickly run away from the place.


	9. Showdown Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 9 Showdown Part 1

After running away from the warehouse, Twilight and the others go to Isabella's house to rest and relax for a while.

As they're resting and relaxing, Rarity suggests the idea of finding the perfect outfits for going to the food festival.

So Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura go to Isabella's room to find the perfect outfits fot themselves and their friends to

go the festival. As they're finding the perfect outfits, Twilight convincing her friends to tell them about who they

really are so they can defeat Sunset and take the Elements of Harmony back.

"If we tell them about who we really are, they gonna call us crazy, Twi!"Said Rainbow Dash

"And how are you planning on make them believe us, sugarcube?"Asked Applejack

"I... don't know..."Said Twilight

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"Asked Rarity

"So... how are we gonna make them believe us?"Asked Fluttershy

"I think I know how!"Said Pinkie Pie and then she's pull Spike out of here hair.

"I thought I would never be able to get out from that place!"Said Spike

"Wait! How did you-"Asked Rainbow Dash but Applejack immeidately put he hand on Rainbow's mouth.

"Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash."Said Applejack

"Oh yeah... forgot about that."Said Rainbow Dash and the Isabella and her two friends walk into the room

with the new outfits for them. Then, they spot Spike and ask where he came from.

"Is it just me or your pet has the behavior like some of our neighbors, they like to disappear and come back from nowhere."Said Isabella

"Am I really like them? WOW!"Said Spike

"IT CAN TALK!"Said Elizabeth

"No worry, no need to panic, sugarcubes!"Said Applejack

"You girls may wanna sit down and let us tell you something."Said Rarity

"Well... we're listening..."Said Laura as she's sitting down with her friends.

"Well..."Said Twilight

Meanwhile, on the Building near the Harbor...

"*SPLASH!*"

Cid opens his eyes and stand up. He's turn to look at the three Scouting Trons that just came out from the sea

and heading toward into the city. Cid's quickly jump from building to building to follow them and stop them from

whatever bad things they gonna do.

Later, at Isabella's house in Isabella's room...

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So you girls were some sort of horses-"Said Isabella

"Ponies."Said Rainbow Dash

"Ponies... from an alternate dimension with magical abilities that can make everyone embrace friendship?!"Asked Isabella

"I'm thinking I got a headache now..."Said Elizabeth

"Judging by they having the talking African monitor lizard with them, I think their words are true."Said Laura

"So... these Elements that you needing back from Sunset-"Said Isabella

"Are the greatest defense of Equestria. She had used them to created those three monsters and I believe that

she's gonna create more of them to conquer Equestria!"Said Twilight

"So... where should she be now?"Asked Laura

"The place where the portal is. Which is..."Said Rainbow Dash and then she's just realize where the portal really is.

"Oh no..."Said Twilight

Meanwhile, at the Front of Food Festival...

"HEHEHEHEHEEEE!"Laughed Sunset and then she's put the crown on her head. Then, her hands glow red light

and she's throw two red thunderbolts out to the tents, destroying them. Students from the school begin

to panic and running around in fear. Sunset then shoot two red lightings to the nearest group of the

panicking people and transform them into golem-like caimans.

"ROARRR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Sunset and suddenly, her body begins to glow into the red light. The painful transformation finally come to herself

and she's got transform by the red light around her as sexy humanoid dark red-skinned jaguar in golden dress.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I am now, the soon to be known as Conqueror of Equestria! No one can stop me! HAAHAAHAAHAAAA!"Laughed Sunset and she's shoot

red thunderbolts out to many places and destroy the tents and transforming people into the demonic animals. As she's doing it, the Scouting Trons

that are flying in the city spotting the actions that are causing by her and heading straight forward to it to see what in the galaxy is going on. Cid saw this

and quickly push more speed into his feet so he can catch up with the Trons.


	10. Showdown Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 10 Showdown Part 2

At the Food Festival at the Park...

"BOOM!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed People and then Sunset's throw red thunderbolt at them and change them into canivorous Macaw-men.

"ROARRR!"

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Sunset as she's looking at the teenagers turned demonic animals are wrecking havoc to the park and the festival.

Then, a blue car drive out from the right direction of the street and hit at three golem-like caimans, making them fall to unconscious.

Another green car drives out from the left direction and hit at the Were-Bobcats to fall to unconsciousness. Sunset's turn to look at

the cars that caused this and later, Twilight and all of her friends come out of the cars and heading toward to her. So Sunset's order

the humanoid Peccary, fire-breathing Vulture and humanoid Spider Monkey to attack them. Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura take on them while

Twilight and the others go to stop Sunset. In the meantime, the three Scouting Trons are finally arrive and seeing the mess that causing

by Sunset and her demonic animals. Cid finally catch up with the Trons and calling out to them to come and fight him.

"Give us back the Elements, Sunset! You can't control them!"Said Twilight

"Why should I? I have a lot of power that I always desired to have! But if you girls want them back so much, so take them!"Said Sunset and she's

blast the red lighting to them. The others rush to protect Twilight and because of their friendship, the maigcal shield suddenly forming up around them

and protecting them from the blast.

"Wait a minute! That's it! The Elements may got corrupted now but it is only just temporary. So when we show up, the Elements will no longer let you

using their powers. That is why we can't be harm by them, Sunset. Because we're the true bearers of them and each of us having the abilities to show

the Elements who truly are worthy enough to wield them by our behaviors. Due to your they way you're behaving, the Elements are no longer in your control now.

They're in our control now, doesn't matter that you're the one who wielding them or not."Said Twilight

"SILENCE!"Shouted Sunset and she's send another big blast to them but their magic barrier is still their to protect them.

Meanwhile, Isabella and her friends are trying to fight off the demonic animals with their karate skills but it's turn out to be no match to them.

They shove the girls down to the ground and prepare to strike them. Theyquickly hug each other and tears begin to falling from their eyes.

Seeing their tears running down from their eyes, the monsters suddenly stop their actions. The girls slowly open their eyes and seeing that they

are stopping their actions and only stare at them with their eyes. It was like that these monsters had knew or met them before. The girls then suddenly

remember that their ex-boyfriends were missing yesterday and then they begin to thinking of what that must be the most impossible thing ever.

"I-I don't... believe it! Are they-"Asked Elizabeth

"Them?!"Asked Laura

"No way..."Whispered Isabella as she's standing up and approach the demonic animals before her and her friends. She's touch on the head of

the 10 ft. tall fire-breathing Vulture and rubbing its head and looking into its eyes. Suddenly, she knows who it really was.

"James..."Whispered Isabella

In the meantime, Cid is running deep into the center of the food festival to lure the Scouting Trons away from the civilians.

He's pull ot his Plasma Blade and activate it. The Scouting Trons shoot countless of lasers to him but he can block them by

using his Plasma Blade to push them away. He's jump into the tree and hiding in the leaves. The Scouting Trons keep coming nearer

and nearer and then he's jump out and slash one of them down. The others two scatter and then shoot missiles out to him. He's jump out

but the missiles hit the ground and explode, sending him into the cheese tent and got knocked out. Spike, who is hiding in the bush saw

this and quickly rush out into the cheese tent and grab the Plasma Blade and activate it. He's run out and seeing two Scouting Trons

are heading toward to him and shooting lasers to him. He's standing on the gound and let them come to him. Then, they stop shooting

and attempt to use their spear-headed of them to stab at Spike instead. But then, Spike's jump up in the air and slash on them into two pieces.

Spike's quickly run after the last one and in time, it's coming back to him. It shoots missile out to him but Spike quickly jump up into the air

and grab the head of the Scouting Tron in time. It's trying to take him off by shaking itself. The missile is also now go after them both.

Spike's behead the last of the Scouting Tron in tiem and the missile miss him. It's heading toward to the unsuspecting Sunset instead and

give her a big blow of pain in the back.

"AAAHHHHH! HHHAAAAA!"Screamed Sunset as she's stop her blasting.

"NOW!"Shouted Twilight and she's blast the surrounding magic out with her friends to Sunset.

Creating an explosive rainbow out into the sky. With Sunset is now defeated, everyone turns back

to their own self once again, including the ex-boyfriends of Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura.

For Spike, he goes back to the cheese tent and helping Cid with changing his look and give back his weapon

before anyone will know who he really is. Later, all students and teachers come to look at Sunset, who is now

crying for all of the terrible things she had done in her life.


	11. Epilogue

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 11 Epilogue

After all problems got took care of, Sunset Shimmer, who is now completely a difference person now,

come out and apologize for all what did she had done to everyone. At first many of them refuse to

accept the apologies and wanted to beat her down to the ground. But Twilight and her friends step in

and tell them to back off and also tell them that if they beaten her up out of revenge, they will be

nothing but the horrible people like she once was. Meanwhile, in the cheese tent, Cid thanks Spike for

helped him in this mission and changed his look before anyone could see him. Later, they walk out of

the tent and heading to the crowd. Now, with the Elements of Harmony return back to their bearers,

Twilight and her friends are ready to depart.

"So... what should we do with her? We can't just let her walking around freely,

not after what did she just done, of course."Said Isabella as she is looking at the defeated Sunset Shimmer.

"Can you girls look out for her?"Asked Twilight

"Well... if she apologize for stole our boyfriends from us and for

turned them into monsters. I'm fine with helping her."Said Elizabeth

"Well... holding grudge will only destroy the happiness of the life..."Said Laura

"If you girls say so..."Said Isabella and she's hug Twilight. For Spike, he is looking

at Cid, who is also smile back at him and whisper him a good luck and safe journey.

Then, Isabella lets go of Twilight and turn to look at her ex-boyfriend, James Drake.

"So... wanna come back?"Asked Isabella

"Easily, like this?!"Asked James

"Well... you and your friends got betrayed and turned into the hideous monsters should

be the enough punishments of you three. So..."Said Isabella and she's quickly grab him and kiss him at lips.

"What about you two?"Asked Laura

"We're waiting..."Said Elizabeth

"Okay... can we come back together?"Asked William and Tim

"YES!"Shouted Elizabeth and Laura and they grab their ex-boyfriends and kiss them on lips.

Isabella and her friends finally have their boyfriends back to them.

"It seems they all have their own happy endings."Said Applejack

"I don't think so..."Said Rainbow Dash and she's point out to Sunset Shimemr who is still crying.

"Oh yeah... forgot about her..."Said Applejack

"But I believe that she may feel better soon, right?"Asked Fluttershy

"Only time can tell, Fluttershy, only time can tell..."Said Rarity

"Of course, she will becasue she is needed in the sequel!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Huh?"Asked Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura

"She's just being herself, better not question about her."Said Applejack

"Well... without anything else about us anymore. We would like to go before the portal will be sealed."Said Twilight

"Have safe trip back home, Twilight."Said Isabella

"Goodbye!"Said Laura

"It's nice to know you girls!"Said Elizabeth as twilight and her friends are going to the staue and go through the portal back to Equestria.

After they gone, the light of the Moon shines on the horseman statue and sealed off the portal and cut off the gateway to travel between dimensions.

Meanwhile, at the Imperial Union's fleet in the Outer Space, at the Commanding Destroyer, in the Brain Chamber...

"Sir, all of the survived Scouting Trons had been destroyed now. Should we begin the invasion?"Asked Trooper

"No... I have the other similar plan in mind but yet, still need the authorized document from His Imperial Majesty himself."Said Rosan

"So we're retreating?"Asked Trooper

"For now..."Said Rosan and then the fleet jumping into the hyperspace and heading back to the capital planet of the Imperial Union.

Later, in the Palace of the Crystal Empire in Equestria, at the Storeroom...

"They had been gone very long, sister. We must do something!"Said Luna

"There is nothing we can do, sister. We must have trust in Twilight and her friends."Said Celestia and then the portal begins to glowing.

"Something is coming!"Said Cadence and then Twilight and her friends, including Spike burst out from the portal.

"We did it!"Said Twilight

"WOO-HOO!"Said Applejack

"Yeah!"Said Rainbow Dash

"YIPPEE!"Said Pinkie Pie

"... yeah..."Said Fluttershy

"Ooh..."Said Spike

"They did it!"Said Luna

"You girls brought the Elements back!"Said Cadence

"And... Sunset Shimmer? Is she okay?"Asked Celestia

"No worry, Princess Celestia. She is now in a good care."Said Twilight and this makes Princess Celestia smiles out in relief.

Later, they heading back to their rooms to get some sleep. Twilight is, fof course, accidentally walk bump into the orange pegasus guard again.

Princess Cadence saw this from afar and chuckle for a bit and then walks up to her sister-in-law.

"That's one of my newest guard, Flash Sentry. If you wanna know him better, I can help yoouuu..."Said Cadence

"Umm... thanks?"Asked Twilight


	12. Behind Scenes

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 12 Behind Scenes

If anyone wondering why I decided to take this request of the guy named retro mania and because of these reasons here.

1 I love Equestria Girl Movies.

2 I was looking the opportunity to recreate the Equestria Girls movies that can blend with my stories Adventure of the Sirens and its sequel,

Adventure of the Sirens II: Age of Colonization. Note: It's already posted online now. So you all can go there and read it.

3 I was looking for stories that can add B-Plot to make these stories look more interesting.

Now, I would like to introduce the inspirations of mine for this story. The Equestria Girls is of course,

based from the original one but also put the B-Plot that inspired by Star Wars, the Avengers 2012 and also put a bit of Phineas and Ferb and Avatar: The Last Airbender in.

The B-Plot is heavily inspired from Star Wars like Cid, the knight of the Order of Darkness and Light that based from the Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order and other mentioned ones

like the Confederacy of United Systems that was inspired from the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Imperial Union that was inspired from the the Galactic Empire.

I got the inspiration of Lord Rosan from Darth Vader because I wanted the character that appear to be so dark, dangerous and mysterious. For what that inspired from

Phineas and Ferb is how Cid disappear and return like Perry the Platypus. The abilities of controlling the elements of Water, Earth, Fire and Air were based from the bending

abilities that I saw in the cartoon series of Avatar: The Last Airbender, along with the name of Hundred Years War that I used as the name of the war that raged between

the Seven Empires that formed the Imperial Union. The scorpion-like creatures that are the soldiers of the Imperial Union were based from the Chitauri and Leviathans

from the Avengers 2012. These are my inspirations for this story and there maybe a bit more for the come in to use of the sequels like Rainbow Rocks, Holidays Special

and the Friendship Games.

TheGreatGodzilla out, thanks for read this story and hope you all will come back for the sequels.


End file.
